Origen
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: El viejo mundo se muere. El nuevo tarda en aparecer. Y en ese claroscuro surgen los monstruos. Siempre lo fue, siempre fue un monstruo. Relato escrito para el concurso Kyofu IV de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". GANADOR DEL PRIMER LUGAR(¡Gracias!). Seleccionado para hacer un FanComic de él (¡Gracias!).


**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Historia escrita a partir del «Concurso Kyofu IV» de Por los que leemos fanfics de _Dragon Ball_.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

—

—

 ** _ORIGEN_**

—

—

 ** _El viejo mundo se muere. El nuevo tarda en aparecer. Y en ese claroscuro surgen los monstruos._**

Nyūseihin, majestuoso planeta. La amabilidad y el respeto eran practicados por todos sus habitantes. Tenían la habilidad de cambiar sus cuerpos, habilidad que usaban para defenderse de posibles ataques, pero aquellos no se presentaban en muchos años. El nivel de cultura de los ciudadanos, era gracias al mando de la reyna Miruku, que regía con justicia y dulzura fingida.

Existía también una ley: no involucrarse con otros planetas, ni con otras especies. " _Si ello llegara a suceder, el imperio se desmoronaría y la oscuridad se presentaría ante ellos_ ", eso fue lo que dijo un vidente. Pero esta ley no fue acatada por una sola persona en muchos años, y lo fue por alguien que nadie se lo esperaba: la propia soberana. Sin embargo, ninguno lo sabía, nadie debía saberlo; después de todo, aún los problemas no se presentaban, así que, ¿era necesario arruinar aquello? Y no se presentaron durante muchos años… Hasta que _él_ llegó a sus vidas; aquel fruto del pecado.

El aspecto de los habitantes del planeta Nyūseihin era algo escalofriante: presentaban un color de piel blanco, ojos rojos y cerebro prominente. Por esa razón, todos quedaron pasmados al conocer al primogénito de la reina: además del cerebro prominente común y los ojos tal cuales, él presentaba la piel violeta y cuernos puntiagudos. Todos pensaron que se trataba de un problema genético, y por sugerencia de la soberana le restaron importancia.

(…)

—No quiero que salgas de aquí si yo no lo ordeno, Ginyu —lo regañó luego de intercambiar miradas con su pequeño hijo. Ella retadora y él distraído, como siempre.

Toda la mañana lo mandó a buscar. La tenía con el corazón en la mano. No era la primera vez; ya la tenía cansada.

—Te lo repito una y otra vez: no puedes ir por ahí y que… —paró de hablar para medir sus palabras, y no decir algo que podría dañar los sentimientos del pequeño—. Es peligroso para ti —concluyó.

—Bien —asintió él.

—No me estás escuchando —lo acusó.

No soportaba algo de él. Siempre la ponía nerviosa, sentía que ni por ser su madre podía tener poder sobre él.

—Lo hago —afirmó—. No puedo ir por ahí porque todos me mirarán por lo extraño que soy, ¿no es verdad? —pero su madre no le contestó.

—¿Por qué saliste ahora? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Jin quería salir.

—¡Tú no puedes saber eso! —perdió los estribos.

—Jin dile que querías salir —le ordenó al pequeño animal que sostenía en sus manos pero éste, como era de esperar, nunca respondió.

—Deja de ser así. Deja de decir cosas raras, de hacer cosas raras... —agarró su cabeza con sus manos con desesperación, estaba cansada de lo extraño que era su hijo. Paró su regaño al mirar un rasguño en el rostro del pequeño, luego notó un moretón en sus mejillas—. Te entras en peleas de nuevo...

—Ellos molestan.

—¿Sigues con eso? Deja de hacer esas ridiculeces —le espetó, al ver que el niño comenzaba a moverse de forma extraña y no prestaba atención.

—No la son. Sólo practico algunos movimientos sublimes para cuando sea el rey de este planeta, y todos deben hacerlo bien como yo.

—Ahora dime qué es ese moretón.

—Ellos dijeron muchas blasfemias de mamá. Dicen que soy raro y debería estar muerto.

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca para decir algo, pero al final no lo hizo.

—No vuelvas a salir. No te metas en problemas —terminó de decir.

(…)

—¡Oye, por qué no le dijiste que tú querías salir Jin! —tiró al pequeño animal al suelo y con sus pies comenzó a pisarlo, divirtiéndose al escuchar los gemidos que salían del animal—. Shhh... Ginyu te dará tu castigo por mentiroso—esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

(…)

—¡Este planeta será tomado en nombre de lord Freezer! ¡Ríndanse! —ladraba Zarbon, soldado del emperador Freezer, lanzando muchos rayos que perforaban con facilidad a todos los habitantes del planeta Nyūseihin que luchaban en contra de su conquista. Y con Zarbón, por la misma causa, un ejército completo.

—¡No se resistan, puede que el gran Freezer perdone sus miserables vidas y nos sirvan de algo! —bramó a los sobrevivientes que aún luchaban.

—¡Cambio! —chilló uno desde el suelo, que se encontraba a un metro de él, pero antes que la técnica cumpliera su cometido, Zarbón se precipitó a pisar su cabeza, hasta que el cráneo de rompiera y la sangre saliera a borbotones.

—¡Estoy harto de su miserable técnica! Es una estupidez. Si fueran fuertes, serviría de algo—le comentó al cadáver.

 ** _El viejo mundo se muere._**

(…)

—Gran Freezer, vengo a informarle: ya se está extrayendo todas las piedras preciosas del planeta Nyūseihin, las mujeres más exóticas se unieron al harén de los guerreros élite y sólo encontramos a un niño con un poder realmente alto. Los demás fueron exterminados, como ordenó —informó Zarbón al emperador.

—Excelente. Tráiganlo ante mi presencia de inmediato. Deseo conocerlo —ordenó desde su asiento.

(…)

Todo había sucedido ante sus ojos. Vio y escuchó los gritos de la celda que estaba justo frente a la de él. La celda donde los suyos fueron calcinados. Él no tapó sus ojos, sino al contrario: estaba muy relajado y, aunque no quería aceptarlo, le divertía. Le divertían aquellas miradas de horror. Su madre había sido llevada a otro lugar, él no sabía a donde, pero le importaba menos.

A los lejos, escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Se levantó y apoyó su cara a las rejas para poder ver quién era. Y ante él se presentó el mismo que asesinó a los suyos.

—El gran Freezer quiere verte —le dijo, mientras abría la celda para llevarlo ante el emperador.

(…)

Entró al gran salón. El hombre verde y el que parecía una bola rosa con púas —según él—, sólo lo acompañaron hasta la entrada.

Aquel salón sólo lo iluminaban luces muy tenues. Caminaba muy lento para llegar ante el que llamaban Freezer. Mientras se acercaba, notaba una sombra en las penumbras. Un sentimiento gélido lo bañó. Sus manos empezaban a sudar de una manera extraña, y él las limpiaba en su ropa frenéticamente. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Y el aire, el aire lo sentía tan escaso… _¿Por qué?_

—Una disculpa por llamarte a altas horas de la noche, ¿estabas durmiendo ya? —le preguntó una voz tranquila, pero escalofriante. Ésta provenía desde el fondo, donde la luz no llegaba. El aludido, sentía sus piernas temblar. _¿Por qué?_

—No, estaba despierto —mencionó, aún temblando.

—Oh, veo que eres alguien de pocas palabras —carraspeó educadamente—, pero seré sincero contigo: hay algo que me interesa de ti.

—¿De mí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Antes de eso… —y una liquido rojo carmesí se derramó a partir de donde venía esa voz—. Realmente, odio a los cobardes —y se escuchó como, al parecer, una copa se hacía añicos.

No podía moverse, su maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba. No entendía qué sucedía con él en ese instante… ¡Estaba en peligro y su cuerpo no respondía a sus suplicas! Vio cómo de las penumbras de aquel fondo venía alguien, el dueño de esa voz escalofriante, tan educada, tan sarcástica, tan malévola y tan gélida.

Un lagarto. Un horripilante lagarto caminaba hacia él y, después de eso, sintió cómo su cabeza golpeaba el suelo. Sintió su cola alrededor de cuello, y cuando lo estrangulaba, el líquido vital salía de la comisura de sus labios. Las costillas se rompían y él solo anhelaba morir rápido.

 _¡Por favor!_

 ** _El nuevo tarda en aparecer._**

(…)

Las torturas fueron constantes. Aquel lagarto siempre estaba dispuesto a torturarlo, en cada oportunidad lo hacía. En las mañanas lo lanzaban a pelear con los demás esclavos. Así, él descubrió una habilidad que jamás se imaginó: artes marciales.

Era tan sanguinario como aquel lagarto. Ahora entendía el porqué de niño adoraba torturar animales; ahora no adoraba torturar a aquellas especies con las que peleaba: lo amaba. Ver sus rostros de horror, manchar de sangre cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, ¡era tan satisfactorio para él!

Entonces, la admiración ante Freezer creció tanto, como su fuerza aumentaba.

Empezó a salir a misiones, asesinó, humilló y se encontró a él. Aunque la verdad nunca se encontró, él siempre era eso: un asesino, un monstruo.

— _Hijo mío, tú nunca serás igual que los demás, pero debes intentarlo —le dijo mientras se acostaba a su costado._

— _¿Por qué no puedo ser yo mismo? — le preguntó._

— _Porque no serás aceptado jamás._

— _¿Es mi físico?_

— _Es tu alma._

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó luego de torturarlo—. ¿Qué justificación tienes ante mí por tal fracaso en la conquista?

—Ninguna, mi Lord —escupió sangre para seguir hablando; ésta lo ahogaba—. Le he fallado, pero no volverá a pasar. No fallaré a mi Lord de nuevo, porque yo en realidad lo aprecio tanto.

Y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Freezer. Y en respuesta a su elogio, le dio una última patada en el rostro y se marchó. La tortura había terminado antes de tiempo.

 ** _Y en ese claroscuro, surgen los monstruos._**

(…)

— _Ese ser no pertenece a este mundo. Es un monstruo surgido de las entrañas del infierno_

—

—

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Nota de autora:_**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy nerviosa ahora, Agradezco a los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Si tienes un comentario sobre él, puedes dejarlo aquí abajo como review :)

Y, gracias a Diana por los ánimos y resolver mis dudas.

Y a la página _por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball_ por este concurso.

¡Gracias! C:


End file.
